1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to water circulating and aerating devices, and more particularly to a water circulating and aerating device placed inside existing bait containers which utilizes separate inside and outside pumps to provide the same natural water environment for the bait as the body of water in which it lives.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Keeping live bait such as minnows, shrimp, smaller fish, and other delicate marine life alive is a common problem for fishermen. Once removed from their environment and placed in a container, the live bait generally requires three things for their survival. These are the liquid of their natural fresh or salt water habitat, oxygen, and temperature control. Because the water which houses the bait will build up nitrates and metabolic wastes from the concentrated population, it is also desirable to change or circulate the bait water periodically.
Many devices have been provided which have attempted to increase the survival of live bait for extended periods of time. Simple forms of bait buckets and bait wells provide only a container filled with water. More advanced bait buckets provide water aeration by means of a pump which pumps air into the container or by recirculating the water in the container through various spray head devices. There are several patents which disclose various devices which attempt to solve the problems of the prior art.
Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,542 discloses a complete, self contained, aerated bait box which utilizes a scoop which circulates fresh water from the lake or stream in which the boat is traveling into the container through a spray head without the use of any motor or external force when the boat is in motion, and has a cylinder of compressed air or liquid to release the contents into the bait water to agitate and refreshen the water when fresh water is not available.
Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,469 discloses a minnow pail water changer using a venturi-suction device which continuously changes the water when the boat is in motion.
Artin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,243 discloses a minnow bucket irrigating valve which allows for the free flow of water into and out of the bait container when placed in a boat.
Lewis, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,160 discloses a self flushing live bait container for power boats comprising a scoop and an apertured container slidably mounted on the boat hull whereby the scoop circulates fresh water from the lake or stream in which the boat is traveling into the container when the boat is in motion, and when the boat is not in motion, the container is slid downward to submerge its lower portion in the water below the bottom of the boat.
Arduser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,651 discloses a forced aerating mechanism for live bait wells on fishing boats which uses the motion through the water to force circulation. The device includes a live well with a water pipe in the boat having a discharge end positioned adjacent the well and an intake end outside the boat beneath the water line. A pump in the pipe pumps water from outside the boat through an aerating spray bar on the discharge end. A bypass pipe allows water to bypass the pump when the boat is in motion.
Beshoner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,590 discloses a forced aerating device which can be placed in a live bait container such as an ice chest. The device comprises an apertured baffle which fits in the container and divides it into a bait holding section and a pumping section. A pump submersed in the pumping section pumps water contained in the chest through an aerating sparge to spray water back into the bait holding section.
Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,765 discloses a forced aerating apparatus for live bait wells on fishing boats which draws water from the live well and conveys it through a separate tank for heat exchange and then back into the live well through a spray head to aerate and cool the water below the temperature of the natural bait habitat to induce a state of slowed metabolism.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a water circulation and aerating device for live bait containers comprising a housing removably installed in existing bait containers which has apertures in the lower portion to prevent live bait from passing therethrough while allowing passage of water into the housing when the water level within the bait container rises. An intake conduit extends through the upper portion of the housing and has one end extending into the water in the bait container and a hose at the other end extending remote from the housing and a distance beneath the surface of the body of water being fished. An exterior pump at the remote end of the intake hose pumps cool water from beneath the surface of the body of water into the bait container. A venturi tube on the intake conduit mixes air into the water being pumped into the bait container. An interior pump within the housing becomes operative upon the water entering the housing reaching a predetermined level to pump the water back into the body of water being fished. Thus, the water introduced into the bait container is the same temperature as the body of water being fished and is aerated with fresh air and the warmer water discharged from the bait container will also contain metabolic wastes and nitrates created by the concentrated population.